My Heart will always be with you x
by AshXDawn4Ever
Summary: ..."My Heart will always be with you, Ash" x one-shot x Please read and review : Told in Dawn's pov btw x...


Hey I'm back again! :) Here's another one-shot I decided to try x And thankkz for all the Great reviews for my other stories and I hope you'll review this one :) Be warned it's pretty sad...

**Told In Dawn's Pov **

**My Heart Will Always Be With You x**

I Looked out my bedroom window, The Grey, Rainy weather still lingering over the town of Twinleaf. I Sighed, still thinking of that someone I loved so much and still do. A tear ran down my cheek as I took a glance at the photo pinned on the wall next to my bed. The one of Me and Ash. The memories raced through my head of that special day. The best day in fact.

It had been only five weeks since he died, and everyday was painful, to get through.

I walked across my bedroom and started to walk downstairs to the clean Kitchen. Every step I take feels lost without him. I miss him so much....I started to remember what happened:

"_Dawn!" Ash yelled as he jumped in the rushing river to try and help me. I was dragged by the fierce Current. He swam as fast as he could and grabbed my hand._

"_Ash! Please don't let me go" I cried._

"_Of Course I won't let you go!" Ash replied. He held on to me tightly, praying that they'll be all right. Still being swept by the current, we approached a Waterfall. We fell down it at great speed, it must have been 300ft at least. Down and Down we went, still trying to hold on to each other. But I felt Ash's grip slacken, and his hand slipped threw mine. _

_We crashed at the bottom. Under the water I couldn't see anything, it was all cloudy. I came back up fighting for breath. I looked around and I couldn't find Ash anywhere._

"_Ash!" I called out, praying for an answer, but I heard nothing. I still held hope that he would come up in a minute, but he never did. I dived under water, but I couldn't see him. I came back up again for another breath. Everything was quiet. A tear filled the corned of my eye and ran down my face as I knew that the boy I love so much, had left this world forever......._

I arrived at the gleaming kitchen, everything was in it's place. I walked over to the sink, and started to do the dishes. Looking out of the window, I saw my pokemon, looking sad, as they normally were since Ash died. They weren't happy any more, and either was I. The tears were rushing down now, as I tried to stop them staining my face, but I was unsuccessful, I looked up at the sky, wondering if he was watching over me at this very moment. The rain had stopped and the sun was coming through.

I looked back down at the pokemon sitting around in the garden. I opened the back door to go out and see them.

They looked at me with sadness as they knew I was crying again. I sat down on the garden bench and they all came up to cheer me up a bit. Piplup jumped on my lap, and all the other pokemon milled around me.

"pip-lup?" My blue penguin asked if I was all right.

"I'm fine Piplup," I reassured her, "'No need to worry,' right?" Piplup just looked at me. Another memory came to my head:

My first kiss I shared with Ash:

"_Dawn?" _

"_Yes, Ash?" I answered. We were sitting on a patch of grass, The sun was setting and Brock was cooking dinner, not to far away._

_Ash started to blush. I was wondering what was wrong with him._

"_Ash, what's wrong?" I asked with a worried tone._

"_Nothing, but I just came to realize something..." He looked at me. _

"_What?" I asked again, _

"_Dawn I...I love you," He blushed even more. I smiled at him._

"_Aww Ash!" I said and hugged him, "I love you too," _

"_Really?" He replied as I let go of him. _

"_Yes, I really do!" _

_We leaned in for a kiss, the sunset behind us giving a romantic feel in the air. _

_Ash's lips touched mine as we held there for a long moment..._

I looked up at the sky again. The sun was out now and there were patches of blue. There was a cloud that caught my eye: It was shaped like Ash!

I gazed at it. The pokemon started to look up, wondering what I was looking at. Their eyes widened as they saw the cloud too.

There was Ash, floating in the heavens above. I smiled knowing that Ash was watching over me. More tears were rushing down my face now as I stared at the cloud. I remembered all the happy times I spend with him: catching my first pokemon, cheering him on in his battles, Our first date, looking at him in the audience and seeing him cheer me on at my contests, All those happy memories I will never forget and will cherish in my heart.

The cloud was floating away now, as I watched it float its way to the horizon. One thought came to my mind and the tears started to stop:

"_My heart will always be with you, Ash" _

I know it wasn't that good, I'm normally a happy person, but I just wanted to try this to see what it would be like. It's pretty sad, is it? Poor Dawn...Please review and tell me what you think :) 

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


End file.
